1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracked vehicle systems, such as conveyors or monorails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tracks or rails, whether overhead or ground mounted, of tracked vehicle systems in the form of conveyors or monorails, tend to wear comparatively rapidly along bends, more particularly at the entry of the bends. The metal of the track, under the trace left behind by the passage of the rollers or wheels of the vehicles has small discontinuous facets in the form of scales which finally tear off. This action, known as "pitting", requires frequent track changing.
Pitting is caused by the fact that, at the entry to a bend, the rollers advance in canted manner with respect to the vertical plane of their rolling direction.